Because I'm Stupid
by N. Yufa
Summary: Dan sesungguhnya akulah yang bodoh.    Tetap teguh pada tautan janji kami walau hampir tiga tahun kau menghilang. Benar-benar hilang. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak untukku berharap.  DonghaexEunhyuk pairing. Spesial rikues dr Hyukkie Akira saeng.


Because I'm Stupid

Disclaimer : semua cast bukan milik saya

Warning : boys love and ooc

Sabit es masih setia menggumuli pertiwi. Kecipak noktah-noktah tirta sahut menyahut berima. Beresonansi bujur sambaran putih pemecah kelam.

Tapi tak pernah ada sesal di sini. Di sini di bawah kuasa langit dan kilat menyambar.

Lalu abaikan air mata dan hujan yang menyatu.  
>Aku rindu...<p>

"Kau sudah sadar Hyukkie? Untunglah~ Aish selalu saja begini! Apa kau tak sayang pada tubuhmu sendiri? Kau bisa benar-benar masuk rumah sakit tahu! Kau mau membuat kami semua gila karena tingkahmu hah? Berapa kali harus ku bilang..."

Bla bla bla

Tak ku dengar lagi nasihat panjang nan berisik khas hyung manisku, Lee Sungmin. Hei ayolah, ada hal yang jauh lebih baik dilakukan daripada mendengarkan omelan panjang lebar sehabis sadar dari pingsan kan?

Tunggu, pingsan?

Heh aku masih hidup ternyata. Padahal aku berharap hujan akan mencabut nyawaku kemarin malam. Nyatanya Tuhan benar-benar membenciku.

"...mengerti Lee Hyukjae?"

Oops. I don't have any clue what is he talking about.

Nod.

"Good boy!" elusan di pucuk kepala.

Senyum kecil terlayar di bibirku namun segera lenyap kala Sungmin hyung berbisik, "lupakan dia Hyukkie-ah!" sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Lupakan kau bilang hyung?

Lupakan?

Kau tak tahu rasanya harus berperang dengan perasaanmu sendiri setiap hari hyung. Otak menjerit menginstruksi untuk melupakan namun hati enggan menjalankan.

Bagaimana bisa melupakan seseorang yang tanpanya kita tak lebih dari onggokan daging tanpa tulang?

Bagaimana bisa melupakan dia yang dengan sejuta kenangan manis masih terpatri apik di memori meski menahun?

Bagaimana bisa melupakannya yang telah berjanji akan kembali dan meminta penantian segenap hati?

Bagaimana bisa hyung?

Bagaimana?

Katakan padaku!

Lalu aku menangis.

Pabboya Ugly Fishy! Pabboya Alien Boy! Pabboya Lee Donghae! Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!

Dan sesungguhnya akulah yang bodoh.

Tetap teguh pada tautan janji kami walau hampir tiga tahun kau menghilang. Benar-benar hilang. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak untukku berharap.

Aku bahkan mulai meragu. Apa kau masih mengingat sumpahmu Lee Donghae? Kau akan kembali padaku kan? Pasti kan? Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas hidupku sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Tiga tahun lalu.

Si Bodoh itu! Tiga tahun lalu berpamitan dengan dalih menemui keluarga yang setelah 18 tahun hidupnya baru menghubungi dan memintanya tinggal bersama di China. Yah kekasihku -entahlah, aku masih menganggapnya kekasih sampai detik ini- dari kecil memang tak tinggal dengan keluarga kandung. Dia diasuh oleh paman dan bibinya di negeri ini. Jadi tak begitu heran kalau dia sangat antusias sekali menemui keluarga yang tak pernah dikenalnya.

Tapi tidak sampai 3 tahun tanpa kabar juga kan?

Tak tahukah dia janji yang dilontarkan tetap ku pegang?

Tiga tahun penantian dengan akhir yang belum jelas.

Bersikap bodoh dengan mengucilkan diri dari lingkungan akibat sedih mendalam. Berubah dari sosok yang enerjik dan ceria menjadi pendiam dan moody. Lalu berharap mati di tahun kedua.

Aku bodoh.

Dan aku cengeng karena menangis entah yang keberapa kali hari ini.

See? Aku mati tanpamu, Lee Donghae.

Tak pernah terpeta di balik kepala tatkala penguasa bumi meraja masa gelap. Nalar terkontaminasi absolut hingga pagi menjelang. Menyisa gumpalan raga tanpa asa.

Sempat ku berbisik pada semburat magenta penghantar pagi. Mencoba mengais asa di atas tumpukan jerami lara. Lalu langit mengguyur raksa penyembuh luka.

Jadi jangan pernah menanyakan kenapa selimut ini basah. Karena dalam lelap pun aku merindumu.

Satu hari lagi datang.

Satu hari lagi menanti.

Satu hari lagi berharap.

Satu hari lagi tanpanya.

Dan satu hari lagi berakhir kecewa.

Selalu ku celotehkan pada mentari salamku untukmu jauh di sana. Di sana yang tak bisa ku jangkau. Berharap angin turut mengirimkan rinduku di setiap desaunya.

Tapi nyatanya mereka tak sanggup mendobrak radius.

"Kapan kau pulang Donghae?"

Dan bayu hanya berdesir melewati tubuhku sebagai jawaban.

"Panas sekali hari ini. Teganya Kim Seonsaengnim menyuruh kita membuat makalah seratus halaman dalam waktu sehari. Sungguh tak sesuai dengan wajah tampannya yang lugu!" oceh sahabatku, Kim Ryeowook saat kami baru melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas ekonomi, sekaligus kelas terakhir hari ini.

Ya kami memang mahasiswa semester empat awal di universitas ini. Sebenarnya Ryeowook satu tingkat di bawahku, tapi sekarang kami berada di tingkat yang sama sebab aku sempat menghentikan pendidikanku di tahun kedua. Ya apalagi kalau bukan karena stres, depresi,  
>dan frustasi mendalam.<p>

Asaku masih membumbung tinggi di tahun awal penantian. Ku lalui hari dengan ceria seperti biasa. Tapi lambat laun waktu membisikkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Kemungkinan dia yang melupakan janji. Kemungkinan dia yang tak akan kembali. Dan semua bertambah buruk di akhir tahun pertama tanpa secuil kabarpun darinya. Bahkan paman dan bibinya yang berusaha ku temui pun tak tahu menahu kabar Donghae.

Setelahnya hanya neraka yang ku jalani. Berhenti kuliah. Mengurung diri. Menyiksa tubuh di bawah guyuran air langit. Dan waktu terasa melambat.

Aku bisa hidup dan memulai kehidupanku lagi baru di tahun ketiga penantian. Berkat usaha satunya hyung yang ku punya, Lee Sungmin. Dengan telaten dia mengurusku, memberi semangat dan sugesti tiap hari. Mendorongku agar tetap berdiri. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku hanya mampu menangis di belakang dan mengandalkan Sungmin hyung sepenuhnya. Dan kalau bukan karena ancaman hyung manisku yang akan bunuh diri jika aku tetap tak bangkit, aku lebih memilih mati. Karena tak ada yang perlu ku hayati lagi di sisa hayatku. Akhirnya aku lebih memilih bangkit daripada menjadi bulanan kekasih hyungku, Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat evil jika benar kejadian Sungmin hyung bunuh diri.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kafe Yesung hyung dulu? Es krim gratis di hari sepanas ini sepertinya menyenangkan. Bagaimana hyung?" aku terlepas dari lamunan yang bergelayut.

Ku hentikan langkah, "aniyo. Aku mau pulang saja."

Penolakanku berbuah kerutan pada bibirnya. "Salam untuk hyung tercintamu saja Wookie-yah."

Aku segera berlari kecil meninggalkan dongsaengku dengan wajah merah padam.

Ku pelankan langkah ketika sudah keluar dari lingkup universitas. Berjalan menunduk sesekali menendang kerikil tak berdosa yang terhampar di depanku.

Panas.

Tarian peluh bergemulai mulai menyusuri tirus pipi. Lapisan kulit tersengat terik tertajam. Lagi dan lagi tanpa henti mengingatmu. Tahukah kau aku rindu?

Panas yang menyenangkan saat ku habiskan denganmu di tepi danau. Berbagi kecipak air sampai basah kuyup lalu bercumbu, mengalahkan panasnya terik surya di atas sana.

Panas yang menyenangkan saat berbagi es krim dari mulut ke mulut di taman belakang sekolah.

Panas yang menyenangkan saat berenang bersama yang selalu diakhiri dengan terkaparnya aku di lantai. Tentu tanpa busana sehelaipun.

Berbeda dengan panas kali ini. Begitu menyengat.

Guratan indigo menyapu naungan langit pertanda senja membentang. Menyisa getar pendir hati. Mendobrak barikade asa tuk bersua.

Fishy bodoh, kapan kau benar-benar pulang?

Rasa sepi menjamah. Malam, pagi, siang, dan petang. Di setiap detik aku hanya merindu. Tanpa tahu apa kau masih mengenangku.

Ironis? Ya aku tahu.

Bodoh? Memang.

Meskipun aku berharap mati, tapi sesungguhnya masih ada seserpih jauh di kalbu sana kepercayaan bahwa kau pasti pulang. Kau pasti menepati janji. Dan aku tak mau mati sebelum dapat hakiki dari segala penantianku.

Tapi bagaimanapun aku tetap akan mati. Ya aku akan mati dengan ataupun tanpamu.

Sudah ku lalui malam, pagi, siang, petang tanpamu. Sudah ku lalui detik, menit, jam menunggumu. Sudah ku lalui semuanya.

Dan aku lelah.

Tapi tetap saja pagi selalu datang membawa harapan baru yang hanya akan dipatahkan sang malam kemudian.

Kapan ini akan berakhir?

Tak bisa ku hitung senandu kelabu yang telah ku dendangkan. Tak bisa ku hitung jerit pilu tangis yang telah ku isakkan. Tak bisa ku hitung hela nafas lelah yang telah ku hirup. Tak bisa ku hitung bisikan 'tuk melupakanmu dari sekitar.

Tapi sampai indefinitif sekalipun, cintaku akan selalu tersisa untukmu.

Maka biarkan sekali lagi ku sembahkan tubuhku di bawah hujaman dingin air langit. Berharap menghapus asa bersua lalu mati tanpa hakiki.

Rentangkan tangan, beri kuasa penuh hujan menggumuli tubuhku. Meresap ke balik rajutan benang yang melapisi kulit. Menyapa tiap lekuk tubuh yang mendamba sentuhanmu.

Pejamkan mata, nikmati perih di hati. Menghayati tangis yang turun perlahan sepanjang tulang pipi. Hiraukan gemeletuk gigi dan keriput yang mulai menampak.

Saat semua yang ku hayati perlahan menghilang. Maka hayatku pun memudar.

Tak bisakah Tuhan membiarkanku mati saja?

Meskipun aku tak mau mati, nyatanya aku sudah mati jauh tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku mati bersama tangis pelepas kepergianmu. Namun kau acuh dan menjanjikan kembali. Tanpa kau tahu aku mati tanpamu.

Ah dingin yang ku rasa semakin nikmat saja. Ayo hujami aku lebih lagi. Biarkan lara menyelimutiku hingga ku lupa padamu.

Hujan...

Dingin...

Bas-

Sejak kapan hujan berhenti? Kenapa wajahku tak lagi basah?

Secepat kilat ku buka mataku. Mengernyit melihat hujan masih turun di sekeliling tempatku berdiri. Hamparan plastik transparan menghalangi hujan merabaku.

Siapa? Siapa yang memayungiku?

Sebelum sempat ku gerakkan leher ke belakang, sepasang bibir ku rasakan mendarat di tengkukku. Membuatku bergidik kaget.

"Aku pulang chagiya."

Suara itu. Suara yang ku damba sejak tiga tahun lalu. Suara yang ku harap membelai gendang telinga saat terbangun di pagi hari setelah melewati malam kelabu. Suara yang selama ini ku nantikan gemanya.

Aku tak berani menoleh. Takut-takut semua ini hanya imaji semata. Ku pejamkan mata erat, enggan menghadapi kenyataan detik ini jua. Jika memang hanya imaji, biarkan ku nikmati lebih lama lagi.

"Ah," teriakku spontan membuka mata saat merasa tubuhku melayang dan guyuran hujan kembali mendera.

"Ayo kembali ke rumah chagiya~" dia mengeratkan tangan yang mengelilingi paha dan punggungku.

Ini... Nyata?

"Do-donghae?" serakku menyebut namanya yang selalu ku rapal di setiap tarikan napas.

"Yes chagi?" dia tersenyum lembut dengan wajah menunjukkan kelegaan luar biasa.

Dia... Pulang? Benar-benar pulang?

"Donghae?" sekali lagi menyebut namanya. Kali ini tanpa tergagap.

Aku takut sekali saja berkedip dia akan musnah dan aku lagi-lagi terbangun di atas ranjang tidur. Tidak. Aku tak mau itu terulang.

Langkahnya terhenti sekaligus membiarkan hujaman hujan lebih leluasa membasahi kami. Dia bodoh membuang payung dan memutuskan menggendongku.

"Ah kau cerewet sekali chagiya. Iya ini aku Lee Donghae, namjachingumu."

Ku kedipkan mata berkali-kali dan sosoknya masih ada. Tersenyum manis menggendongku.

Hah dia benar-benar Si Ikan Bodohku.

"Aw!" teriaknya saat ku geplak keras dahinya, beruntung dia tak jatuh dan mengakibatkan kami mendarat di ranjang aspal yang basah.

"Donghae?" lirihku padanya yang masih mengernyit kesakitan akibat geplakanku tadi.

"Ya chagiya?" dia makin mengeratkan tangan yang melingkariku.

"Cepat jalan bodoh! Kau mau kita mati menggigil kedinginan di sini?" ku geplak lagi dahinya. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae, kau mau membunuhku hah?" teriaknya.

Aku pura-pura tak dengar, malah membawa wajahku merapat di dadanya. Biarpun dingin, tapi ada kehangatan tersendiri yang menyeruak darinya.

Donghae terkekeh pelan lalu melangkahkan kaki melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah.

"Donghae..."

"Aish, apa lagi chagi? Kau ingin aku berlari di tengah hujan deras begini sambil menggendong tubuhmu yang makin berat karena semua bajumu bas-"

"Kiss me..." potongku cepat namun lirih.

Ku pejamkan mata sambil tersenyum menunggu bibirnya mendarat di bibir dinginku. Ciuman bibir di bawah guyuran hujan dalam gendongan a la bridal sang kekasih. Terdengar romantis bukan?

Bisa ku dengar 'mianhae' berulang-ulang keluar dari mulutnya di sela-sela ciuman kami.

Dan karena aku bodoh. Melupakan segala lara dan melebarkan hati kembali hanya untuk kebahagiaan detik ini.

Karena aku bodoh. Biarlah...

END

Benda apa ini? #headdesk

Yg penting saya sudah tak punya utang rikuest. Fic ini spesial buat nae dongsaeng Hyukkie Akira-ah. Semoga tak terlalu mengecewakan.


End file.
